¿Eso es todo?
by Shani777
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene el trabajo de sus sueños y una carrera que promete en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque nunca imaginó que recibiría la ayuda de un viejo enemigo que esconde más de un secreto. Ahora la chica gryffindor deberá tomar una difícil decisión: actuar como todos esperan que lo haga, o tomar las riendas de su vida y dejar de ser "solo" la "mejor amiga" de Harry Potter
**Hola, este es mi primer dramione (estoy muy emocionada XD), así que toda sugerencia y crítica es bienvenida.**

 **Nunca me imaginé a Draco y Hermione juntos mientras leía los libros, pero todo cambió cuando encontré los fanfics y ahora me parece simplemente imposible que esos dos no sean pareja, amo la idea de que estén juntos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo disfruten XD**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto#5: Dramione" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**

 **Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 **Longitud: 3971 palabras**

* * *

 **¿Eso es todo?**

Cinco años. Transcurrieron cinco años desde la derrota de Voldemort y su séquito de mortífagos. Cuatro desde que Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas, tres desde que Harry Potter acabó su entrenamiento de auror, dos desde que Sortilegios Weasley inauguró una sucursal en Irlanda, uno desde que Draco Malfoy reapareció en el Londres mágico luego de lo que muchos optaron por llamar "una crisis nerviosa post Segunda Guerra Mágica", un mes desde que Hermione Granger fue nombrada jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y veintinueve días desde que Ron Weasley y esta última terminaron su noviazgo.

"El tiempo pasa volando", decretó Hermione mientras observaba con aire abstraído el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana ubicada detrás de su escritorio. Grises nubarrones le advertían no olvidar su paraguas antes de abandonar su despacho, ubicado en el último piso de un rascacielos que albergaba gran parte de las dependencias del Ministerio de Magia.

–¿Interrumpo algo importante?

Un chico rubio y con unos inusuales ojos grises entró a la oficina sin tocar.

–¿Qué? No… no interrumpes nada –la joven, un tanto avergonzada, giró su silla que levitaba mágicamente por encima de un pedestal de madera tallada–. ¿Y qué te dije sobre aparecerte sin previo anuncio Malfoy?

–Sorry Jefa. Algunas costumbres son difíciles, sino imposibles de olvidar –aseveró Draco esbozando una media sonrisa–. Además ¿qué sería de ti sin el efecto sorpresa de mis maravillosas y nunca bien ponderadas visitas? Apuesto a que te mueres de aburrimiento.

–Muy gracioso… –Hemione frunció el ceño antes de sonreír también y apoyar su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas–. Él único que moriría de aburrimiento, serías tú. Imagínate lo insustancial de tu existencia sin los inestimables proyectos que hemos estado llevando a cabo.

–Claro… como olvidarlo. Ya casi conseguimos un seguro social para los elfos domésticos que cubra gorritas y calcetines tejidos a mano para cada Navidad. Es el hecho más relevante de este siglo –el muchacho se colocó una mano en el pecho para dar énfasis al dramatismo simulado de sus palabras–. Si no recibimos el Nobel este año, juro que enviaré vociferadores a todas las instituciones muggles relacionadas con ese premio. Es lo mínimo que merezco después de aprender a usar esos endemoniados palillos. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es hacer la figura de un reno en un calcetín diminuto? Te dije que era mejor que intentara con la imagen de un hipogrifo en vuelo.

–Si apenas pudiste tejer un remedo de reno con cuernos demás, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías con un hipogrifo? ¿En serio vamos a volver a discutir sobre eso?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en el fondo le divertía la inmadurez que demostraba Draco cuando se encaprichaba con algo.

–Entusiasmo. Eso hace la diferencia –señaló el aludido mirándola a los ojos con intensidad–. Un Malfoy siempre hace… o consigue todo lo que verdaderamente le interesa.

–Aja. ¿Y… y lo que te entusiasma en este momento son los hipogrifos tejidos en gorritos para elfos domésticos? –le cuestionó la bruja intentando disipar la repentina atmósfera de tensión que se había instalado entre los dos.

–Por supuesto. No hay nada mejor –el mago apoyó las manos en su escritorio y continúo con aire serio–. Y aunque insistas en que los libros abiertos por la mitad son mejores diseños, en realidad son horribles. Perdona mi sinceridad quería jefa, pero sé que los elfos me lo agradecerán.

–Oh… Ya cállate –Hermione contenía las ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la conversación.

El último miembro de la familia Malfoy había ido a parar a su departamento el mismo día en que fue nombrada asistente del entonces jefe del Departamento de Regulación, hace poco menos de un año. Si bien al principio la joven sintió recelo y hasta algo de hostilidad contra su nuevo colega, aprendió a tratarlo dejando atrás los años en que él la llamaba "sangre sucia". Luego de una larga deliberación consigo misma, llegó a la conclusión de que Draco ya había pagado por todos sus errores y merecía rehacer su vida, al igual que el resto. Es más, si uno era objetivo había que reconocer que el chico había perdido tanto o más que muchos de los involucrados en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Su padre fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida, muriendo en su celda poco después, y su madre… se suicidó meses más tarde.

Y de hecho durante mucho tiempo circuló el rumor de que el propio Draco intentó acabar con su vida, aislado y solo en la mansión que una vez fue lugar de reunión de los seguidores de Voldemort. Decían que lo había intentado a la manera muggle y que terminó en San Mungo gracias a uno de sus elfos doméstico, que buscó ayuda al ver al joven tirado en el suelo y rodeado de un charco de sangre que emanaba de sus muñecas.

Esa historia nunca se confirmó y a Hermione le parecía simplemente imposible que alguien como él hubiera tomado un decisión tan drástica por más difícil que fuera su situación. Lo que sí se sabía con certeza era que Malfoy abandonó Inglaterra luego de disponer la demolición de la mansión familiar, donando el terreno al Ministerio sin dar mayores explicaciones.

A medida que pasaban las semanas y se acomodaba a su nuevo empleo, la joven bruja notó que el chico Slytherin no era el mismo que conoció en Hogwarts. Era silencioso y abstraído, pero sin implicar hostilidad o soberbia, al contrario, su trabajo era eficiente y solía ofrecerle su ayuda a pesar de que ella lo repelía con cualquier excusa, ganándose eventualmente su confianza. Los comentarios hirientes desaparecieron por completo y con eso se dio por satisfecha… hasta que el ostracismo de Draco la inquieto lo suficiente como para querer hacer algo al respecto. Prácticamente no hablaba con nadie en el trabajo salvo con ella y cuando lo hacía su tono de voz, si bien amable, carecía de cualquier clase de emoción.

Entonces Hermione lo incluyó en su agenda de trabajo y en los proyectos que había planteado para el departamento. En principio lo hizo de manera inconsciente y después comprendió que le agradaba la compañía de su ex némesis de la infancia, que gradualmente empezó a abrirse y recuperar el sentido del humor, aunque sin ese toque de crueldad que tenía en su adolescencia.

–Ten –Draco le alcanzó varias carpetas–. Esto va a alegrarte el día.

–¡Imposible! –afirmó Hermione notablemente emocionada mientras leía el primer legajo.

–La zona de reserva para hipogrifos fue aprobado por el Wizengamot. La primera del mundo. Date por satisfecha Jefa.

El joven dirigió una mirada de orgullo a la chica que sonreía y abandonaba su silla para abrazarlo colocando sus manos en su cuello.

–No puedo creer que al fin lo aceptaran. ¡Lo logramos!

–Tú… tú lo hiciste todo. Yo simplemente te di una mano –afirmó Malfoy en voz baja a medida que pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de la joven no sin cierta torpeza.

–Mentiroso…

Hermione sabía lo mucho que él había trabajado a su lado para que la reserva fuera tomada en serio por los miembros de mente estrecha del consejo de magos. Una vez que ella se convirtió en jefa del departamento y Draco en su asistente no dejaron de insistir en la importancia de la preservación de los hipogrifos, consiguiendo que hasta el más reacio claudicara frente a sus argumentos.

–Y esto es solo el principio –susurró el mago a su oído.

–Tenlo por seguro –contestó la bruja.

Ninguno de los dos intentó terminar el abrazo que compartían, limitándose a acercarse aún más.

"Ding, dong, ding, dong"

El reloj de péndulo que adornaba el despacho los sorprendió y finalmente se separaron dando un respingo.

–Cie… cielos. ¿Tan tarde es? –Hermione desvió la mirada en un intento por ocultar su rostro sonrojado–. De… debo irme.

–Oh… Es hoy… lo había olvidado.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

–Sí… bueno… Mejor me voy –la joven tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta volteándose antes de cruzar el umbral–. Aunque si prefieres podría quedarme. Sé que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Un segundo un asomo de duda apareció en los ojos del muchacho.

–¿Y perder la oportunidad de ser jefe por toda una tarde? Mi ego no lo resistiría –afirmó finalmente con una sonrisa de lado mientras ocupaba la silla de Hermione frente al escritorio–. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de un golpe de estado. Quién sabe, todo puede pasar.

–Muy gracioso… Entonces… hasta mañana Malfoy.

–Hasta mañana. Y buena suerte... con la comadreja.

Draco, que centró su atención en uno de los tantos documentos que debía revisar, no notó que Hermione se abstuvo de regañarlo por el velado insulto hacia su amigo de la infancia, optando por dirigirle una última mirada al tiempo que dejaba la oficina. Ron Weasley iría a cenar a su departamento esa noche y debía preparar la velada, con seguridad la última oportunidad que se les presentaba para retomar su noviazgo.

* * *

Las peleas con Ron comenzaron en serio al año y medio de comenzar a salir. No es que nunca estuvieran en desacuerdo, casi siempre había sido así desde que eran niños. El problema consistía en la naturaleza de sus peleas, de costumbre centradas en los celos y reclamos de atención de su novio. Las horas que Hermione le dedicaba al trabajo eran motivo frecuente de discusiones, así como los muchachos a su alrededor. No importaba si tenían intenciones románticas o no, Ron siempre acababa montando escenas similares a las que vivieron en el colegio a propósito de Víctor Krum, Cormac Mclagen y el propio Harry.

Irónicamente la única persona que no despertó los celos de Ron fue Draco Malfoy. Como todos, asumía que era imposible que siquiera llegaran a ser amigos dados los antecedentes en Hogwarts. Como fuera, Hermione resentía el hecho de que el chico por el que desarrolló tantos sentimientos desde niña no comprendiera sus metas en la vida ni confiara en ella. A decir verdad… eso dolía… y no había hecho otra cosa sino desgastar el amor que sentía por él .

Un penetrante olor a quemado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Soltó el vestido que eligió colocarse para la cena y salió a toda prisa de su habitación. Una estela de humo emanaba de una olla ennegrecida que permanecía sobre su cocina. "Aguamenti" conjuró Hermione con su varita mientras apagaba todo. Ese era el fin de los espaguetis que intentaba preparar. Miró su reloj de pulsera y no pudo reprimir un quejido de frustración al comprobar que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para cocinar algo medianamente decente, pero en lugar de poner manos a la obra se dirigió a su sala de estar, hundiéndose en su sillón preferido.

En la mente de Hermione nació la idea de que quizá el desastre en que acabó su intento de cena era una señal de que estaba a punto de cometer un grave error, y pensó en mandarle una lechuza a Ron con una nota cancelando todo. Y en eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento. "¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?", se preguntó abriendo la puerta.

–¿Qué tal? Pasaba por aquí de casualidad y recordé que me sobraban dos langostas a la mantequilla –la saludó un entusiasta Draco, enseñándole un par de cajas notoriamente finas.

–¿Cómo supiste que yo…

–… arruinaste lo que sea que querías cocinar? Soy un adivino. ¿Qué puedo decir? La profesora Trelawney me pasó el don –afirmó el muchacho guiñándole un ojo.

–No… en serio –la joven puso cara de circunstancias.

–Es muy en serio. Ahora, si me disculpas, esto no se pondrá en un plato por sí solo.

Malfoy entró al apartamento de Hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina cuya ubicación conocía muy bien después de haber visitado el lugar más de una docena de veces.

–Aguarda. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La joven lo siguió deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para observar como sacaba un par de platos y abría las cajas, de las que brotó un delicioso olor que, para su vergüenza, hizo que su boca se hiciera agua.

–Salvando la cena y de paso ganando puntos para mi próximo acenso –explicó el chico arremangándose las magas de su impoluta camisa blanca–. Y si no es mucha molestia, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.

–¿No sería mejor usar un hechizo?

–Sí, pero le quitaría el chiste –replicó Draco mirándola divertido al tiempo que levantaba torpemente una de las langostas para pasarla a un plato.

–De acuerdo… –concedió Hermione con una sonrisa.

* * *

–¿Recuerdas cuando Gilderoy Lockahart liberó a los duendes pixis? –le preguntó la joven antes de tomar un trago de la botella de vino que Draco le ofrecía.

Ambos se habían sentado en el piso de la cocina uno al lado del otro.

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me elevaron por casi tres metros antes de soltarme –contó el mago recibiendo la botella que le devolvía la bruja.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que no vi eso? –inquirió esta última indignada por haber perdido semejante espectáculo.

–Mejor para mí... Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott no dejaron de burlarse hasta que los amenacé con maldecirlos haciendo que se parecieran a Crabble y Goyle, cociente intelectual incluido –afirmó Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa y señalándose una sien con el índice–. Y créeme, conocía el hechizo preciso para que eso ocurriera.

–¡Eras terrible! –Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

–Sí… lo era… –Draco se puso repentinamente serio, alcanzándole el vino después de apurar un trago.

Y entonces ella lo notó. El chico ya no tenía ninguna marca tenebrosa, desaparecieron después del fin de Voldemort, pero en su lugar se veía una tenue cicatriz que cruzaba su muñeca. "¿Acaso era verdad que él…?" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de los ojos grises de Malfoy, que lentamente se enfocaron en su propio brazo, donde aún eran visibles un par de cicatrices producto de la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, evaluando las heridas de guerra del otro y todavía unidos por la botella de vino medio vacía que ninguno había soltado.

–Lo siento… –susurró Draco finalmente.

–Tú… No fue tu culpa, ¿lo sabes verdad? –por primera vez Hermione creyó que sus palabras eran insuficientes para expresar lo que sentía. Jamás pensó que él fuera responsable por nada de lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor.

–Tal vez, pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo –declaró el muchacho con un dejo de tristeza en la voz– ¿Sabes de qué me arrepiento más?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

–De haber molestado a ese hipogrifo.

–Buckbeak –aclaró Hermione sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. "Así que por eso le interesaba tanto la reserva", pensó. "Era su forma de resarcir sus errores".

–Buckbeak… –repitió Draco–. No tenía la culpa de que fuera un idiota. Y la otra cosa que lamento mucho… es haberte molestado en Hogwarts con esas idioteces sobre la sangre mágica.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, dejando que el peso del pasado se disipara. Lentamente la bruja esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva que el mago no tardó en corresponder, no sin cierta sorpresa al saberse perdonado a pesar de todo. Soltó la botella y sin detenerse a pensarlo acarició la mejilla de Hermione con una mano. La muchacha correspondió al toque colocando, a su vez, su mano sobre la del chico y cerrando los ojos. Sintió el tibio aliento de Draco que acercaba sus labios a los suyos a medida que un inexplicable anhelo se apoderaba de su mente… Un segundo más tarde lo escuchó incorporarse, dejando en el aire la posibilidad de un beso.

–Vaya Jefa, parece que se ha hecho tarde. Tu invitado no tardará en llegar. Me retiro.

Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta seguido por una desconcertada Hermione. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta dejando entrever una leve duda antes de abrirla y abandonar el apartamento.

–Entonces… hasta mañana… Draco –gesticuló la muchacha con un nudo en la garganta y un dejo de frustración.

* * *

Ron llegó con diez minutos de retraso y la cena pareció más un encuentro de viejos amigos que una velada romántica, hasta que el chico sacó una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo que contenía un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

–Sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tengamos hijos y envejezcamos juntos –le pidió mirándola esperanzado.

Hermione hizo a un lado sus cubiertos y no dijo nada mientras procesaba las palabras de Ron. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Siete años de grandes aventuras y peligros mortales solo para resignarse a una cómoda y poco estimulante vida hogareña suburbana? Comprendía perfectamente que Harry anhelara algo así, al fin y al cabo él había carecido de una familia normal, experimentado en su lugar un destino que nunca pidió. Pero… ¿y ella qué? No había sido la elegida, tampoco figuraba en ninguna profecía, y todo lo que sabía lo aprendió por su cuenta, sin que nadie le legara magia especial, la instruyera o contara secretos trascendentes. Y así y todo… aparentemente su destino era ser una esposa dedicada a sus hijos y marido, sacándose tiempo de tanto en tanto para su trabajo.

"No". Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven mientras la negación se colaba en su mente. ¿Acaso ella quería tener hijos? Tal vez algún día… o tal vez no. Era un tema en el que no había pensado hasta que Ron lo mencionó. De lo único que estaba segura era de que deseaba continuar con sus proyectos y seguir aprendiendo tanto como pudiera. Se trataba de una serie de prioridades cuya relevancia acababa de comprender en ese preciso instante...

Estiró la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ron que permanecía expectante.

–Lo siento –declaró compungida–. Te amo, una parte de mí siempre lo hará… pero no puedo.

Hermione abandonó la silla que ocupaba y el departamento, dejando solo a su atribulado ex novio. Salió a la calle agradecida por haber decidido vestir unos jeans azules y un suéter simple en lugar de un incómodo vestido. Sabía que Ron necesitaría tiempo para asimilar la situación y ella se lo daría. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Una tenue llovizna empezó a caer, pero no le importó. ¡Joder! ¡Era libre! Harry había vivido sus aventuras quisiera o no… ¡Y ahora le tocaba a ella! Nadie se lo impediría. El chico pelirrojo era su querido amor de la infancia, pero se amaba más a ella misma y a sus sueños. Era egoísta. ¡Pero al diablo! Se había ganado el derecho de serlo. Inconscientemente la joven rozó las cicatrices que le dejó Bellatrix antes de salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

Solo deseaba sentir el viento en su rostro y las gotas de lluvia mezclándose con las lágrimas con las que despedía su relación con Ron. Ella no sería una Weasley ni familiar oficial de sus mejores amigos por más lindo que sonara eso. Lo sentía, en verdad lo sentía, pero quería ascender en su carrera, viajar, inventar más hechizos que nadie, demostrar que no sólo era la sombra de Harry Potter y, tal vez lo más difícil de conseguir, anhelaba a un hombre que la amara con todas las posibilidades y limitaciones que aquellos deseos le imponían. Era hora de ir tras el futuro y forjase un destino propio.

* * *

Protegiéndose de la lluvia con un costoso paraguas, permaneció de pie frente al apartamento de la joven, concentrado en la ventana iluminada del comedor. Sabía que en cuanto esa luz se apagara, todo habría terminado. Y es que aunque odiara admitirlo, la verdad era que Ron y Hermione estaban destinados a estar juntos, al igual que Potter fue el elegido para destruir al señor tenebroso. Frunció el ceño al pensar en aquello. Él nunca tuvo el chance de ser un héroe, aunque tampoco es que quisiera serlo o hiciera algo al respecto, pero ahora la quería a ella… y nunca la tendría porque así estaba escrito desde antes que naciera. Ese, ahora lo sabía, era el precio a pagar por su suprema estupidez, prejuicios sin sentido, y falta de carácter antes y después del ascenso del maldito loco de Voldemort. Una pena… y más porque empezaba a entusiasmarle la idea de seguir vivo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer de ahora en adelante?

Draco dejó de autocompadecerse y abrió lo ojos de par en par al ver a Hermione abandonar su edificio, corriendo como posesa a quién sabe dónde. Le tomó un segundo comprender que iba sola, y dos para esbozar una media sonrisa y salir tras ella soltando su paraguas.

* * *

Corrió durante varios minutos ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz familiar la devolvió al presente.

–¿No crees que sería mejor hacer esto montados en escobas y a varios metros en el cielo?

Si a Hermione Granger le sorprendió que Draco Malfoy apareciera corriendo a su lado, lo disimiló muy bien.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te hacía cómodamente agazapado en la cama king size de tu penthouse –preguntó con naturalidad sin detener su carrera–. Y te hago saber que volar no es exactamente lo mío.

–No es problema. Puedo darte unas lecciones de vuelo –propuso el joven sin inmutase.

–Mejor no… –la chica se mordió el labio antes de continuar–. Ummm. ¿Draco?

–¿Si?

–¿Por qué el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas? Pudiste escoger cualquier otro lugar de trabajo en el ministerio.

–Creo que ya lo sabes… Buckbeak… y… porque tú estabas ahí –explicó atrapando nuevamente su mirada con sus ojos grises que semejaban plata derretida–. Quería ayudarte. Ese era el plan. Compensarte de alguna manera por mis tonterías y lo que te hizo la desgraciada de Bellatrix.

–No… no tenías que hacerlo…

Hermione sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. ¿Él solo estaba con ella por un sentimiento de culpa?

–Puede que tengas razón, pero "necesitaba hacerlo". Aunque no era parte de mi plan enamorarme de ti, Jefa.

La sorprende confesión de Draco hizo que Hermione se detuviera en seco y volteará para encararlo.

–¡Qué! –creyó haber escuchado mal y aun así su corazón latía más y más rápido– ¿Tú me amas? Eso es imposible.

La lluvia se había convertido en un torrente que amenazaba con inundar la ciudad, empapando a ambos jóvenes cuyas voces se oían lejanas frente al rumor de los truenos que hacían eco uno tras otro.

–Pues abre tu mente a lo imposible… Hermione –afirmó el chico arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para acercar su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

–No juegues conmigo Malfoy –la bruja parecía dudosa de la realidad de lo que sucedía.

–Yo no juego. No más. Si me correspondes te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo… lo quieras o no –el mago sonrió con arrogancia.

–Te tomaré la palabra –le advirtió la chica con seriedad.

–Me parece bien –sentenció el chico asintiendo.

Un relámpago iluminó la escena una milésima de segundo antes de que Hermione besara a Draco con una pasión que no creía tener. Pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos del muchacho que no tenía la mínima intención de dejarla ir.

Cinco años. Transcurrieron cinco años desde la derrota de Voldemort. Cuatro desde que Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas, tres desde que Harry Potter acabó su entrenamiento de auror, dos desde que Sortilegios Weasley inauguró una sucursal en Irlanda, uno desde que Draco Malfoy reapareció en el Londres mágico, un mes desde que Hermione Granger fue nombrada jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, veintinueve días desde que terminó su noviazgo con Ron Weasley, y cerca de treinta segundos desde que la chica griffyndor decidió darse a ella y al chico slytherin una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo XD. De nuevo gracias, gracias, gracias por leer. Cualquier review es ultra, mega, archi bienvenido.**

 **Espero subir un fic dramione largo en el futuro, realmente amo a esta pareja**


End file.
